


It's Called Marriage, Dear

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lin pops the question, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin finally finds the right moment to ask Kya to be hers.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kyalin





	It's Called Marriage, Dear

Kya lounged on the couch, a book propped open on her lap as she lazily thumbed through the pages. Lin had been gone for the past week, claiming that she had had a ‘break in her case’ that she was working on, leaving Kya behind in Republic City while she went galivanting who knows where. She sighed. It had been a long time since the pair had been separated for any length of time, and while she was glad to have the chance to catch up on some of her reading, she found it to be boring without Lin sitting beside her with a mug of tea, pulling Kya’s legs onto her lap and insisting that she give her a nice massage.

Kya could feel the need for one of Lin’s massages in her shoulders as she twisted her head from one side to the other, loosening the muscles in her neck. She stood from the couch, put her book on the table, and made her way into the kitchen to make a cup of tea to soothe her worries about Lin. She knew her love would be fine. There was nothing to be concerned about. She was just taking her time and making sure to tie up any loose ends, as any good police chief should. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice the door open or shut until a voice called out to her.

“Hello Kitten.” She heard, the familiar nickname humming through a familiar voice. Kya turned and caught sight of Lin looking back at her, a soft smile on her lips as she stepped further into the living room.

“Lin.” She breathed, stepping away from the boiling water and moving right into her lover’s open embrace, her body huddling against Lin’s as her love tucked her head beneath her chin.

Kya melted in Lin’s arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around her dearest’s back as she held onto her. She felt Lin press a kiss to the top of her head, bringing a smile to her face as she leaned back and gazed up into those pale green eyes. Lin placed another kiss to her forehead before leaning down to take her lips with all the tenderness in the world. Kya felt her heart flutter in her chest at the feeling of her love’s lips pressed to hers once more.

“I brought you a gift.” Lin breathed once they pulled apart, her forehead pressed to Kya’s. “I hope you like it.”

“You coming home is more than enough of a gift.” Kya replied, the smile still on her lips as she gazed into Lin’s eyes. “But I’ll humor you.” She teased.

“I thought you would… Have a seat and close your eyes.” Lin instructed and Kya obeyed, taking her original seat on the couch and closing her eyes.

Unfortunately, Kya did not have Lin’s ability of seismic sense, so she waited almost impatiently for her love to produce this gift that she had brought her back from wherever it is that she had gone, her foot bouncing off the floor as Lin’s footsteps approached her. At the feeling of smooth stone against her throat, Kya gasped, her eyes flashing open to gaze into the handheld mirror that Lin held before her.

Kya gazed at the betrothal necklace with tears in her eyes, her fingers reaching up to gently touch the smooth stone, ghosting over the carved grooves that made up the design. Her heart hammered in her chest, the tears now spilling down her cheeks, as she turned to face Lin, who stood behind her.

“How…? When did you…?”

“I may have lied a little.” Lin replied, a cheeky smile on her lips. “There wasn’t a case, dear… I traveled to meet with your mother and ask her permission to marry you. She helped me carve the stone for your necklace.”

Kya gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth before she jumped up from the couch and leapt into Lin’s arms, taking her lips in a tearful kiss.

“Yes! A hundred times yes!” She squealed between kisses, drawing laughter from Lin as she returned each kiss given to her.

“I’m glad, kitten.” Lin replied, lowering Kya down to her feet before gently touching the stone on her neck. “It’s moonstone… I wanted something that deviated a little from the traditional. Plus, it looks great on you.”

“I can’t believe you did this.” Kya breathed, shaking her head with that smile on her lips. “I just… How did you manage to do this in a week?”

“With a bit of bending.” Lin replied, tapping Kya’s nose with her index finger. “Besides, I couldn’t wait to get home and present it to you.”

“I love it.” Kya breathed, holding the stone in her hand while the other wrapped around her middle. “I’m just… I’m shocked.”

“How come?”

“I didn’t know when you would propose.” Kya laughed, taking Lin’s hand in hers.

“I wanted to wait until the right moment, when it was just the two of us.” Lin replied. “No need for a crowd or other prying eyes.”

“What about our friends?”

“They’ll know in due time… For now, we’re the only ones who need to know.” Lin replied, kissing Kya once more.


End file.
